1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing or reducing emittance of odors from moisture--absorbent material to the environment, whereby the moisture--absorbent material is intended for receiving animal excrements and urine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Litter boxes for cats and cages for smaller pets such as guinea-pigs, hamsters, mice, etc., wherein moisture--absorbent material is provided for absorbing excrements and urine from the animals and prevent or reduce spreading of odors from the litter box or cage, are already known in the art. In order to further reduce spreading of odors from the litter box or cage, increased ventilation or distribution of deodorizers in the box or cage has been suggested. However, these measures are insufficient inasmuch as if the moisture--absorbent material is not frequently replaced, odors will in a very short time be spread from the litter box or cage, since the moisture--absorbent material can not absorb more moisture.